The Outcast
by amparo1993
Summary: Story of an average girl who gets taken advantage of by the school jock Jacob Black. She's never fit it in, she doesn't stand out. She's the schools plain jane and has had enough of it. Once the school finds out about her incounter with Jacob Black everyone starts talking badly about her. How will she survive the rest of the school year with all these rumors. *Rated M just in case*
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to take a break on my story "Alone" I have gotten bored. so I am writing this new story I hope you enjoy it :) I am not to sure how frequent I will be writing since I am busy now but I will try and post more since I have been gone for a while.  
Quick summary to help you get into the story a bit.**

**_Ashley is an average 17teen year old living in La Push with her Mother Elaine and little brother Marco(15). Her father left shortly after Marco was born and hasn't returned. Ashley's bestfriend Claire convinces her to crash a Halloween party that the popular kids from school are throwing. The night gets a bit wild for both Claire and Ashley. No one recognizes them in their costumes and so they fit right in. Ashley (not having been a drinker) gets insanely drunk and winds up in the bathroom with her panties off with Jacob Black the schools best swim team member and part time baseball player. She can't remember a thing about that night and whether she had sex with him. But when rumors start to spread about how he banged a girl at the party, her suspisions about losing her virginity to him come true. What happens when Ashley finds out shes pregnant? Does she tell him? Get rid of the problem herself? Her life is about to get very messed up in the next few weeks. _**

* * *

**A few weeks ago I, Ashley Torres lost my virginity at a Halloween party, to the most popular jock in school. Jacob Black. The whole night was a blur. I was drunk that night. It was my first time drinking anything stronger than a beer. All I remember is going into the bathroom with Jacob and leaving without panties. My bestfriend Claire said she had over heard Jacob telling someone that he had banged a chick at the party. That chick was me.  
**  
Monday morning and I'm not in the mood to go to school. I've been having bad cramps and dizzy spells for days now. I'm just waiting on my period to get here already so I can get it over with. My period is something I don't enjoy. Long nights with cramps and no good sleep equals grumpy Ashley. Grumpy Ashley plus Monday morning school equals bitch Ashley. No one wants to mess with her. Not even my mom. She already knows when I'm in a bad mood so she doesn't bother me.

As I ran down stairs with my backpack in hand I raced through the kitchen to grab a poptart. I quickly grabbed my keys from the hook and called out to my little brother Marco to hurry up and get down stairs because I was going to leave without him. He quickly appeared with his backpack and a bunch of jumbled up papers in hand. He looked like he just got out of bed without changing or brushing his hair. He looked a total mess. His dark brown long hair standing up awkwardly and random bits falling in his brown eyes that were covered by his glasses. Hes kind of a nerd. Maybe not a nerd but one of those emo anime loving types. As for me I'm the opposite. I'm plain jane. Straight dark brown hair, shoulder length, never dyed or considered it, side swipt bangs, plain brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, simple round face with regular sized eyes, nose and mouth. My body pretty much the same, plain. Skinny twig arms and legs with 38A breast size and no ass. I am plain jane. No interests that I have stand out enough to pull me towards a certain crowd in school.

The only reason me and Claire are best friend is because our mothers bother were best friends and were pregnant with us at the same time. They were both 16 at the time. It was tough for my mom to care for me and then my brother who came along just 2 years after I was born. My father was a total asshole for leaving us. If he had stayed my mother could have finished school and we could have affored to go do all the fun things that other kids got to do. Like go to the fair and ride all the rides and eat cotton candy and funnel cakes. The closest thing to a fair that we have gotten to go to was when my uncle took made us our own swing out of a tire and a rope tyed to a tree branch. You can say we aren't the richest family but we aren't poor. We can buy all the good foods but then we don't wear the name brand clothes.

The drive to school was boring as usual. Marco ranting on and on about some new anime show that he recently got into. The school wasn't far from home, maybe about 10 minutes on a good day 20 on a bad one. As I pulled into the school parking lot I noticed that Claire was already here. She was surprisingly hanging out with one of the Jocks. I think he's name was Quil. I parked my car not far from the where Claire stood and got out. I grabbed my backpack and raced over to her. As I got near she saw me and smiled. I ran over and pulled her away from Quil and into the school.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you see that one of the cutest guys in school was talking to _me!?" _she said as I pulled her toward my locker.

"Sorry but I need some advil asap, I'm having another one of those cramp attacks and my mom cut me off from the pain killers at home. I think she think's I'm becoming an addict." I said as I turned the knob on my locker door. As usual it was stuck. I pulled it hard and it flug out hitting me straight in the face. "FUCK!" I yelled as I held my nose with my hand.

"Omg Ashley you're bleeding!" Claire yelled. I could feel people in the hallway staring at me as they walked by. I tried to ignore it but it was no use. The school skank was already behind me ready with her insults.

"Her nose isn't the only thing that's bleeding!." Melissa the school skank said as she pointed to my white shorts that had red blotches on the crotch area. Damn it my period just had to come now.

I raced to the closest bathroom and ran into the nearest stall and locked myself in. I sat on the toilet trying to think of a way to fix my nose and my period problem without having to go to the nurses office. I don't think I'll make it all the way there without more insults from the skank. Even though everyone in school knows she's a whore they still treat her like a queen. I don't get it, they worship a girl who's had sex more times than a porn star! I've only had sex once and no one knows but Claire and yet if people found out they would call me a whore and skank. I heard the bathroom the door open and I knew it was Claire.

"Ashley, It's Calire I brought you a change of pants and underwear. The nurse gave me some tampons for you, she said you should go see her soon so she can check out your nose." She said as she stuck her hand with the jeans underneath the stall. I quickly grabbed them and changed. As I walked out the stall Claire was there with open arms. I wrapped my arms around her carefully trying not to harm my nose.

"Thanks for helping me. Your the best." I said softly.

"Your welcome, that's what best friends are for." She said back. "Come on lets go to the nurse. Maybe you'll get to go home early and I can make an excuse to drive you!" She said as we walked out the bathroom.

As we headed down the hall way to the nurses office I noticed I had been in the bathroom for a good 10 minutes and classes had already started. No one was in the hall except for the ocassional janitor. As we walked through the door to the nurses office I already recognized a few faces. One of my brother Marco sitting in the corner with what looked like a bad paper cut, another of one of the jocks named Seth. Him and my brother use to be bestfriends but a few weeks ago it all changed. Claire and I sat down next to them waiting on my turn. I explained to Marco what had happened and he just laughed about it. He even told me about why he was here. Appearantly he got a bad paper cut from one of his trading cards. Seth and him were fighting over the cards in the parking lot because they still couldn't remember who it belonged to in the first place. Now that they aren't friends they get into arguments alot.

As my turn came around I got nervous. I didn't wanna hear that I had to go to the hospital or something.

"I'm sorry Ashley, seems like it might be broken. I think you should head over to the hospital and have them do an x-ray to make sure. And if it is broken then they'll fix it to its normal place and bandage it up. You should get Claire to drive you. I'll write excuse notes for both of you, now go." She said as she rushed us out of her office. Darn I didn't want to have to go to the hospital for something stupid like a broken nose.

Why does this always happen to me? Like seriously, last year I tripped over my own backpack and broke my wrist, the year before I got hit in the face with a baseket ball while I was going down some stairs and I broke my ankle. Can't I go at least one school year without a trip to the hospital to get a damn cast? I must be the clumsiest person in the world.

* * *

**Theres the first chapter. :) I hope you enjoyed it. I will write a second chapter next but if I get a good response on this story I might decided on writing more. Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's the day after my trip to the hospital. Turns out my nose was broken. I have to wear this cast patch thing on my face for two fucking weeks. Sadly I still have to go to school and face the kids. I just hope no one notices me. Usually I only get noticed when I do something embarrassing or break something. Normally I would just blend in the background and no one would see me unless they bumped into me. Today is going to be hell, and even more hell added to it since Claire's out sick today. She caught the flu yesterday at the hospital when we were in the waiting room. Some 5 year old decided to sneeze his boogers all over her and left her pretty sick. I wish he had sneezed on me too. Maybe I can make an excuse to leave early. I did get my period yesterday so I can fake some cramps. You know its weird. All week I had insane cramps and then when I get my period they stop. I don't get it. Oh well I gotta get to school before I'm late. Like I even care now.

As I got to the school parking lot my brother waved at all the guys who hung out with his old friend Seth. It was weird cause they waved back and called out to him. He made me stop in front of them so he could get out. Those guys never would talk to my brother. I hope they aren't messing with him. I park my car close to the school entre way and just sit there a bit thinking how I can get out of school early. I spot Jacob Black coming my way. I sigh as I realize he really is coming towards me. I lock my doors and close my eyes. Seconds later I hear a knock on my window. I mouth the words "what do you want?" to him and i hear him say. "I wanna talk." I unlocked my door and he held it open for me as I got out.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed hoping he'd just leave me alone.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the Halloween party." He said.

"What about it?" I asked him as I rolled my eyes trying to forget what happened.

"Well first of all, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything to happen I was drunk and wasn't thinking." He said. I looked up at him and he looked to be serious. He was apologizing. I never knew jock's had hearts.

"I accept your apology but it still won't give me back what I lost." I said to him as I grabbed my bookbag from my car.

"And what is it that you lost? your phone, money? I'll pay you back if you want." He said as he pulled out his wallet. I put my hand over his stopping him. He looked at me with a suprised look.

"You're a dumb ass. I didn't lose money or a stupid phone. I lost my virginity." I said as I slammed my car door and walked toward the building. I felt him following me so I turned around and walked in the other direction. But he kept following me. My only escape is the girls bathroom so I raced to the bathroom. I ran into the nearest stall and not caring I sat on the toilet. Bad idea. wet toilet seat.

"FUCK!" I yelled. No one was in the bathroom but me so I didn't care. I walked out and looked into the full length mirror to see how bad the wet stain on the back of my jeans was. It was a seriouse ring around my ass. Luckily I brought an extra pair of jeans to school today. I quickly changed into them and walked out to go to class. The next few weeks would be just studying for end of the year finals before the christmas break. But before christmas break thanksgiving would be coming around. I wasn't that into celebrating it since I hate turkey and gravy. I tend to stick around to thank god for what we have but then I leave to grab a burger. That's how it is every year. Since my dad left holidays have been crampy.

At the end of the school day I walked out of the building and spotted my brother talking with Seth and his gang of friends. Jacob was with them and he looked to be telling them a joke or something. I walked over to them and grabbed my brother by the ear and pulled him to the car.

"What the hell?" He asked as I let go of his ear.

"We're going home." I said in an annoying tone.

"I'm stay after school. I'm trying out for the team." He said excitedly.

"What team? you aren't good at sports remember?" I asked as a memory of him trying to throw a football and failing.

"Baseball, Seth and the guys have been helping me out. I'm getting pretty good." He said with a smile.

"When have they been helping you? You never leave the house." I said angrily.

"Uh, during lunch." He said nervously.

"Just lunch? I've been hearing that you've been skipping class." I said.

"Yeah I've been skipping class to hang with the guys." He said.

"Mom's gonna kill you." I said as I threw my bang into the car.

"She won't if you don't tell her." He said to me as I got in the car.

"whatever." I said as I buckled my seatbelt.

I watched him run back to the group of guys as I pulled out of the parking lot. I have a bad feeling about this.

When I got home I realized I had gotten several calls from Claire. I called her back and she was all excited talking about how Quil one of the jocks asked her out on a date. I congradulated her and said goodbye. I was in no mood to talk to anyone.

Today turned out to be an okay day. No one said a thing about my nose cast. But I did hear whispering coming from Melissa during lunch. Oh how badly I want to punch her in the gut but I'm too chicken to do it. Gosh someone just needs to expel that bitch from school. She's always making everyones life a living hell. The only other person who ever stood up to her was Seth's sister Leah, but she graduated 2 years ago and moved out of town. I remember the day that Melissa called her a slut cause she always hung out with guys. Leah slapped her so hard she flew across the room and hit a bookshelf. She stood over Melissa as she tried to get up and she pushed her back down calling her a whore and saying something about how she saw her coming out of a hotel room with an older looking man who looked to be in his late 30s. After that day Melissa stopped bothering people but when Leah graduated she got back to business and started to bully everyone again.

After reminising about the day Melissa got put in her place I decided to take a shower. I had a long day and needed to relax. Too bad I had to try and avoid the water from hit my face. After my shower I realized my period had stopped. It was only the second day and there wasn't anything on my tampon. I ignored it thinking it would just come back later. I wanted to go to bed early tonight but I had alot of homework. Teachers are very harsh when it comes to homework loads.

As I got started on my math homework I heard a few taps on my bedroom window which was odd since I'm on the second floor. I looked out the window and saw Jacob Black sitting on the tree branch next to my window. I opened the window and stuck my head out.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Just wanted to talk, can I come in?" He asked.

"Nope." I said as I shut my window. I saw him jump down from the tree and walked toward the front porch. Oh god please don't knock on the door. My mom is too nice of a person to not let someone in.

"Ash! A young man is here to see you." My mom called from downstairs. I stomped down the stair already knowing who it was.

When I got to the living room I saw Jacob Black lounging on my couch sipping on a soda. My mom is insane.

"What did you want to talk about?" I said as I stood in front of him.

"Us," He said as he stood up. "Can we go some where more private?" he asked.

"Why? So you can take my virginity? Oh wait... You already did that." I said as I walked toward the front door. I opened the door and pointed to it. "Leave." I said to him.

"Fine." He said as he got up and walked to the door. He stopped in front of me and smiled. "But we're gonna have to talk sometime." He said as he walked out. I watched him as he hoping on his bike and drove off.

I sighed and went back up stairs to do my homework.

* * *

**More will be posted soon. The story does get better trust me. The first few chapters of a long story are always kinda boring but please trust me it gets better. review :) and send me ideas of what to write about in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no update. Sorry I had no internet for over a month. I just got it back and now I am writing again :) Enjoy**

* * *

It was the next day at school. Claire was still out sick, my brother was hanging with the 'gang' and my period still hadn't returned. To top it all off Melissa "spilled" her milk on me getting my clothes and nose cast wet. My mom ended up having to leave work to come to the school and talk with the principal about it. And of course the principal took Melissa's side. She told him that I purposely put my foot out when she was walking to her table causing her to slip and spill the milk. My mom didn't believe her for a second and niether did the viceprincipal but they couldn't do a thing about it. The principal made up his mind and decided to punish me and not her. I got cleaning duty after school for the rest of the week. Its an alternitive version of detention where they get the students to clean the school so they can save money on not paying janitors.

At the end of the school day I had to report to the lunch room to start cleaning tables and lunch trays. And just my luck Jacob Black was there. Him and his gang of friends including my brother were all sitting in the back of the lunch room throwing tator tots and mini carrots. I quickly got to work cleaning the tables so that I could ignore them but it so wasn't working. Someone kept throwing carrots at me as I was wiping down the tables. I ended up turning around to come face to face with Jacob Black. I sighed as I noticed he was about say something.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I know it won't fix things but I wanted to atleast know that you'd except my apology. So do you?" He asked nervously. After a few seconds of me not responding and just rolling my eyes he started to pout and make a sad puppy dog face. Damn how did he know I can't resist those faces. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine, I except your apology." I said. When he was about to smile at me I interrupted him. " But, it doesn't mean I'm not upset about it or that I'm okay with what happened. I'm just excepting your apology because I can't stand that puppy dog face." A smile ran across his face as he looked at me. I tried to force a slight smile just so he would leave. It didn't happen but he ended up getting the picture that I didn't want him near me. He ran back to the table with his friends and I could hear whispering and I swear I heard my name.

After an hour of cleaning the lunch room I was allowed to go home. The second my head touched my pillow I was fast asleep. It wasn't even that late maybe around 6. I ended up waking up at midnight to go to the bathroom and I couldn't go back to sleep. Which sucks so bad. I decided to just do my homework and text Claire who was still pretty sick. Turns out she has a very serious fever. Shes currently spending the night at her aunts house who is a trained nurse. Her mom was so worried she would make her sicker that she sent her to her sisters. Her aunt has been so far treating her with many none traditional meds to help make her better so she wont be sent to the hospital. Claire said if her fever gets better by Friday that she'll be at school then if not than her aunt is gonna take her to the hospital. I sure hope it doesn't come to that. I can't stand seeing her sick and I really can't stand being at school without her. Whenever Melissa would bug me and call me names she would stick up for me. Now that shes not with me Melissa is gonna make my life worse. Atleast the week is almost over. Just two days left of school and then it would be thanksgiving break. Sure thanks giving break was only a week but atleast it would be a week away from Melissa and Jacob.

It was once again the next day of school. It was Thrusday which meant we were to have a pep rally to support all our sports teams. Usually we have them on fridays at the end of the month but since tomorrow we get out early for break the principal moved it to today. Out pep rallys are always long. They tend to start right after lunch and last till the very last school bell rings. Since lunch is at 12:30 and we don't get out till 4 we spend those 4 hours cheering for our school teams and raffeling off random junk with our schools name on it. I know what you're thinking and you're right, our school is more about sports and cheerleaders than good grades. I swear the principal held back one of the Jocks from graduating just so he would stay on the football team and help us beat our rival team in the championships.

It was lunch time and since Claire was still sick I decided to sit with this new girl who just started at our school this week. Her names Bella Swan. She said she had been going to school in Forks but that when her ex left her she couldn't stand being there anymore so her dad transfered her here. We talked about alot of things, we had so much in common. The bell finally rang and it was time for the pep rally. As I got to throw away my trash Bella stopped me with a shocked look on her face.

"What?" I asked confused

"I think you just got your period." She whispered into my ear as she covered my behind with her back pack. I freaked out, I seriously thought my period was over the other day. My period is just being a total bitch to me this month.

Bella and I quickly ran to the closets bathroom and I locked myself in the handycapped stall.

"Here." Bella said as she handed me a tampon from underneath the door. I quickly grabbed it and put it on. When I was done I walked out of the stall to look at myself in the full length mirror. I turned around and looked over my shoulder to see if the stain was noticable.

"Fuck!" I yelled quietly.

"Here you can borrow my hoodie." Bella said as she wrapped it around my waist.

"Thanks." I said as I gave her a hug. "This kinda thing happened to me earlier this week. I don't understand it. I got my period on Monday then it stopped and now its back. Has this happened to you?" I asked Bella who was checking her hair in the mirror. Her eyes were big when she turned to answer me.

"No not to me personally, but one of my friends back in Forks. Her names Jessica. It happened to her last year after a campiing trip we took with all of our friends. She ended up being pregnant." Bella said in a serious tone.

"WHAT?" I asked in a scared tone.

"Don't worry thats probably not whats wrong with you." She said nervously. "You haven't had sex yet have you?" She asked. I turned to face the corner to hide the tears that were on my face.

"No no no... Please don't cry. Everythings gonna be fine. I'm sure you're not pregnant you're probably just stressed out." She said trying to reasure me that I wasn't pregnant. But I know theres a huge possibility that I am. I mean what else could it be? Sure I'm stressed but I always am.

"Bella, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." I said in a serious tone.

"oh, so who's the father?" She said curiously.

"Jacob Black." I said turning to look at her. She had a shocked look on her face with slight rage.

"Oh my god. That dumbass I'm going to kill him the next time I see him!" she said as she punched the wall.

"You know him?" I asked shocked

"Yeah, his dad and my dad are bestfriends. We've known eachother since we were toddlers. He use to be a pretty cool guy but since hes gotten popular hes become a real jerk. Well just around his jock friends. When him and his father come over hes the same old nice guy I always knew." she said as she picked up her back pack.

"Oh," I said quiet shocked to think that he was ever anything but a jerk.

"Don't worry we'll figure this out. We can go buy you a pregnancy test later today." She said with a smile as we walked out of the bathroom.

**_UNKNOWN POV_**

_Oh my god I can't believe that dweb might be pregnant with my Jacob's baby! I'm going to kick her ass so hard the baby can feel it. I just gotta wait for the perfect moment. Or better yet, I can just tell the whole school shes really pregnant and has no clue who the father is so that everyone will think shes a skank whore. Just like that Leah did to me. Oh god eww I really need to get out of this stinky ass bathroom stall. I'm gonna miss the pep rally. Its my turn to be on top of the cheerleader pyramid. Ugh Ashely and her new skank friend talk way too much. They need to hurry this up I think I'm standing on a puddle of piss. Hmm maybe I can get Ashely sent to clean up duty again that way she'll have to clean these dirty ass shit covered bathrooms._

_Damn finally they're done talking. Thank god they're done. I swear I think I almost passed out from the shit stink. Oh look a mirror. Damn I look good. Maybe just a touch of gloss before I head back to the pep rally. Mmmm Cherry flavored._

* * *

__**I hope u enjoyed this bit :) I love writing this. I first it wasn't my plan to have Melissa be the one to tell the school but then I thought why not. :) My originally plan was to have Ashely write Jacob a note and put it in what she thought was his locker but really was just a random students locker. Then have the rumors spread about her. But making Melissa as the rumor spreader is much a better idea. please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**new update :)**

* * *

"Hurry up and pick one, I don't want anyone seeing us." I said as I looked around to make sure no one was near by.

"Don't rush me, we've got to get one of the good ones." Bella said as she picked up several boxes of pregnancy tests.

"How many are you getting?" I asked as we walked over to the cashier.

"A few, you can't take just one. You've got to take a few to make sure the test is done right." she said as she placed the 5 boxes of pregnancy tests next to the cashier.

"That'll be $22.65" The cashier said as she looked at both of us. She looked to be in her thirties and seemed to look very nervous when she was bagging all of the tests.

I handed her the money and we left as fast a possible. Bella said her dad wasn't gonna be home till late so we went to her house so I could take the tests there. It was so nerve racking I couldn't even open the box. It took me several minutes to figure out how to take the test the right way. Bella was so impatient she shoved me into the bathroom with the first test. I sat there on the toilet trying to pee on the stick but I couldn't do it. I was so stressed. After a few minutes I finally did it. I peed on the stick and all there was to do now was wait 3 minutes. 3 very long minutes.

"It's time." Bella said as she checked her watch.

"I can't do it. You go look for me." I sad nervously.

"Alright, I'll be back in a sec." She said as she went into the bathroom. Seconds later she came out with the stick in her hand and a smile on her face.

"You're not pregnant!" She sad excitedly.

"Oh thank god!" I said as I ran over to hug her.

"You're not out of trouble just yet. You've gotta take another test in a week to make sure. But I'm pretty sure you aren't pregnant. This kind of test is almost always right. It's the same one my friend Jessica took." She said as she placed the used test back into its box.

"Damn, I can't wait another week. Whatever, as long as it says negative then I don't care." I said as I shoved the boxes in my backpack.

"I think I'm gonna go. I need pick up my brother from beach. He's hanging out with Jacob and his gang of friends." I said as I headed down the stairs.

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow so we can hang again sometime during break." She said with smile.

"Bye!" I said as I waved. I drove as quick as I could to the beach to pick up my brother before it got too late. It was already dark and I could barely see the road with my fucked up car lights.

_**half an hour**_** later...**

Finally I'm here at the beach. But where the hell is my brother? He said he was going to be here and to pick him up. Wait whats that? Is that a fire on the beach!?

I ran as quick as I could toward the fire, the closer I got the sooner I noticed it was just a bonefire. There were several girls from the res sitting my the fire anda few guys swimming in the water. I noticed that my best friend Claire was here. I could have sworn she said she was sick. Who's she with? Is that Quil? Oh my god, they're making out on the edge of the water.

As I walked toward her and Quil I felt someone following me from behind. I turned around to find Jacob Black and his stupid big fat smile.

"Whats up?" He asked all casually.

"Nothing, just came to pick up my brother. I noticed my friend Claire was here. I was just about to go say hi." I said as I kept walking toward her.

"Looks like she's kinda busy right now. Why don't you join us? The bonefire won't be over till midnight and I doubt your brother would want to leave early. Beside I could just drop him off when its over. You didn't have to bother driving here. Especially with your busted lights. I could fix those for you if you'd like." He said as he winked at me.

I just rolled my eyes at the thought of allowing him to mess with my car.

"I don't have time for this. I've got tons of homework and a project due for after break. I need to get my brother and go. He does have curfew you know?" I said as I scanned around the beach looking for my brother. No sign of him.

"Hes with my friend Sam. They'll be back in an hour."

"SAM?" I yelled loudly. Is he serious? Sam? The jerk who broke up with Leah Clearwater to date her cousin Emily.

"Yeah, why?" he asked

"Where did they go?" I asked as I walked around ready to tear my brother away from Sam. I don't want him influencing my brother into thinking that leaving a girl for a another is an okay thing to do especially when the other girl is her cousin!

"I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait for them to come back." he said as he sat down in the sand.

"Fine, I'll be waiting for him in my car. Tell him to hurry the hell up when he gets here." I said in an annoyed tone as I walked toward my car.

"What? no, stay! Theres enough food for everyone. Have a little fun for once." He said as he ran after me.

"Sorry I'm not really the party type anymore." I said in a serious tone.

After realizing he had stopped following me I finally relaxed and made my way to the car. I really hate having such a stupid run down piece of crap. Especially when its freezing out, the heater was busted when I got this crap. I don't even know why I bought it, its not cute and it doesn't run well. It breaks down almost every month.

_**3 hours later...**_

I guess thinking about my crappy car bored me to sleep. Its already past midnight and everyone at the beach is gone. My brothers no where in sight and I bet I'm in trouble for missing curfew.

I speeded down the road that lead to my house when I noticed a familiar car parked in my drive way. A red rabbit. Oh no, please don't let it be who I think it is.

As I walked to the front door I could hear laughing and cheering. Thats odd mom usually doesn't let my brother stay up so late. When I opened the door to my surprise there he was. Jacob Black sitting on _my_ couch, drinking _my_ soda, eating _my_ chips, while joking around with_ my_ brother. But no sign of mom.

"Where's mom?" I asked my brother as he and Jacob both turned around to look at me.

"Working, she's on the night shift again." he said as he jumped over the couch and into the ktichen.

"So why is Jacob here?" I asked annoyed

"Oh he was just dropping me off when mom called to say she was gonna on the night shift all week. I decided to ask him stay the night." He said as he rumaged through the fridge. Lately hes been eating like hes been starved for days.

"Fine, whatever just don't go near my room. And stop eating my food." I said angrily as I snatched the box of cookies out of his hands.

"Okay Jose, no need to get your undies in a bunch." He said as he went to sit back down wit Jaocb.

I stomped my way up to my room before Jacob could say a word to me. I slammed my door behind me and locked it then set my desk chair over it to make sure they wouldn't try to come in.

I'm so damn tired I'm not even gonna bother to change into my pajamas. The second my face hit the pillow I was knocked out asleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this bit, The next chapter might have a bit more drama involving a certain girl. Please review :)**


End file.
